


Forgetting

by Whitejj01



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitejj01/pseuds/Whitejj01
Summary: Annabeth receives several different injuries over the course of a few weeks, recorded in not-so-brief here.P.S. , I'm pissed at whoever did the art for percy in the TOA series. THAT IS NOT PERCY! VIRIA IS KING!!!Okay, moving along.





	1. Memory, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This should pull on your heartstrings a good bit.
> 
> I actually saw this in a dream I had last night: Percy slowly lowering her onto the pillows, settling beside her.
> 
> I seriously woke myself up by saying her name. When I woke up, my eyes were wet from crying.
> 
> My first thought: Holy Sh*t, I have to write this down.
> 
> Maybe some sex, not sure yet. Pretty fluffy and wonderful.

 

 

"Percy?" She called, her confusion slowly turning to fear. "Percy! Where are you?"

At that he was fully awake, sitting up and grabbing her arms instinctively. He saw her wince as he touched her left shoulder.

"I'm here; what's wrong?" He loosened his grip, holding her arms gently. "I'm right next to you."

"I can't- I can't see you, Percy," she said, her voice quivering like a lyre-string. Her fear began to expand like a balloon inside her chest.

"It's dark out," He said softly, trying to calm her down, "Is that what you mean?"

"No, I can't see anything, Percy," She replied, her eyes beginning to moisten. She gestured around frantically, indicating the darkness she was experiencing. "I can't see you, or the bed, or anything. It's so dark - Percy, what's going on, what do I do?"

"Hold on," He told her. he called to Joey, who was leaning against the entrance. "She says she can't see anything," He told him.

"I'll go get Chiron," he said, bolting off. "Hold on, you two!"

 

Annabeth held onto Percy for dear life, like she was afraid she would drift off into nothingness if she didn't. "Percy, don't leave," She said, starting to cry, "Please don't leave, Percy."

"I won't, I promise," He said - hating the world, hating himself, for doing this to his Wise Girl, wanting to never let go of her ever again. He could see the storm-gray irises that he loved so much, but the were tinted cloudy white - like a fog bank had covered them.

"I won't leave you, Annie. I'm right here." He rubbed her right shoulder gently, still unsure about the left. She pulled her legs up closer to her chest, but she didn't put very much energy into it - they stopped about a foot away, her knee resting against her boyfriend's hip. He put one hand around her, keeping her from falling back against the pillow.

For a child of Athena, giving up control was hard. Losing her sight made Annabeth feel helpless - like a ship without a helm, caught in a frightening current. She couldn't steer her own body, much less her brain.

She put her head on his shoulder, crying silently. He held her with two hands, and then he did something that she wasn't expecting.

He began to gently rock her -  _back and forth, back and forth_. She didn't like being babied, and she'd told him as much before, but she just felt so helpless and afraid that she didn't have the willpower to stop it. After a while, she realized she was rocking herself too - actively swaying back and forth, pushing slightly with her legs, with Percy helping. _What has gotten into me_ , she thought, but now it seemed comforting. Warm.

"It's okay," he whispered gently to her. "I know you  said you don't like this, but I feel like you secretly want it anyway... Is that true?" He gently smoothed her static-y hair down for her. "It's okay if it is. You don't always have to act tough - everybody knows you are."

She wanted to curl up and let Percy just rock her back and forth for the rest of the night - she didn't want to stop. She nodded her head to tell him that she was okay with it.

"Alright," he said in the same soft voice, "That's okay, wise girl." He rocked her for a while, gently moving her back and forth

He stopped for a minute - she was about to ask him why when he spoke.

"It's okay," he said softly into her ear. "We'll get this fixed, alright?"

She nodded slightly, choking back another sob. He reached down and used the sleeve of his pajama shirt to wipe the tears tracks off her face.

"I-I'm sor- ry," she managed, turning her head away. "I ha- hate crying in front o- of people -e."

"No, it's okay,"  he reassured her. "Everybody cries - I think the braver people cry more, because they face more than everybody else. And that's you, Annie - brave." He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, the end wet from her tears.

"Y- you are such a-a seaweed brain," she laughed sadly, sniffling every so often.

"Do you... wanna lay down again?" He asked slowly. "I'll keep holding you, I promise."

He felt her nod into his shoulder. "Ye- ah," she said, her voice wobbly and unstable.

"Alright. I won't let go of you." He slowly started to lean back, and she did the same, Her hands never leaving his shoulders. His hands supported her lower back, making it so she didn't have to hold herself up as she slowly settled back onto the sheets. "There we go," He said soothingly. "I'm right here."

He heard the sound of hoofs coming toward the infirmary. "Chiron's coming," He told her. "he'll be able to help."

 

A second later he came cantering into the room, his face tired, his tail looking like it had been through a storm of static electricity.

"Percy," Chiron asked, "Has anything else happened since you sent Joe to get me?"

"No, Sir," He answered, trying to be respectful even though he was afraid for his girlfriend.

"Alright then." He directed his voice at her. "Annabeth? This is Chiron."

To Percy, her full name sounded like something silly at the moment - like a title that would only be used in formal situations. Right now, to him, her name was Annie.

"Chiron?" she called, her voice ragged, her head turned toward him.

"Yes," His hooves clip-clopping on the wooden floor. "I'm walking toward you."

He leaned down, looking at her. "I need you to lay flat, my dear," He told her. "You can still hold Percy's hands as long you stay still."

"Alright," She sniffed. she rolled onto her back, as Percy adjusted his arms for her.

Chiron observed at her milky white eyeballs from several angles, trying to discern the cause.

"No one at camp did this," he muttered, stifling a yawn. "This is from something outside our borders."

"This happened before," said Percy, to remind him. "She killed an _Arai_ and its curse blinded her."

"It's similar, but it's probably from a separate curse - it isn't the same thing," Chiron said. "My dear, have you seen any of those creatures recently?"

Annabeth replied almost instantly. "I saw some of of them a few days ago." She sniffed. "They attacked me and I destroyed them, but at the time I didn't feel any curses."

"I don't have any remedies to heal this kind of ailment," He muttered. "The good news is, it looks temporary. However, I do not know how how long it will last - it could heal within a week, or she could remain blind for a month."

 

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Percy questioned unhappily, forgetting temporarily that he shouldn't antagonize Chiron.

"Not at the moment, my boy; Annabeth, are you feeling any pain?"

"My eyes don't hurt," she said, sniffling. "My shoulder does though."

"Her shoulder got slashed, too," Percy remembered.

 

Chiron looked troubled. His static-y tail flicked. "This is very strange. Pain in areas where old injuries have already healed. Blindness several days after an encounter with the _a_ _rai_."

He laid a small pouch of ambrosia cubes next to Percy. "Give one of these to her every half hour, when she needs them. I'm sorry I couldn't do more tonight, but I'll take another look in the morning. Until then, good-night to you both."

"Good night," Percy said as he walked out of the room.

Annabeth whimpered without meaning to. Percy saw her face and pulled her towards him gently.

"Come here, Wise Girl," He said soothingly. She snuggled against him, wanting to be as close to him as possible. Not one inch of Annabeth was separated from him.

His left hand reached behind him, grabbing the pouch Chiron had given him. He took a cube of ambrosia and softly put it against her lips. "Here, do you want one of these yet?"

She nodded in answer, opening her mouth and slowly biting down on it.

He watched her, making sure nothing else went wrong. he couldn't stand to see her in pain and afraid like this.

 

Annabeth sniffed again, still riding the aftershocks of her initial terror, but somewhere in her brain she realized that Percy needed cheering up, too.

~~~~"Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah?"

"Are the stars out?"

The question caught him a little off-guard, but he recovered from it quickly. They might have been dim in New York, but here under the magical barrier, they were as bright as ever.

"Yeah, they are." He started to to stroke her hair gently, comforting her and grounding her here in this world, next to him. He wouldn't let her drift off into nothingness.

Her hands slid upward, finding his shoulders and neck. She leaned her head forward, catching him in a kiss. Percy could feel her trying to steady her breathing and calm down, her breath fluttering in her throat - then she pulled away.

"I love you, Percy." She gave him another gentle peck, but she caught the corner of his nose instead of his mouth, making him laugh. She pulled away, her cheeks burning slightly.

"Thank you for not leaving earlier."

He kissed her this time. "I will never leave you, Annie."

Her hands shifted. "You don't have to stay all night, if you don't want to; I'm not as scared now."

"What would you prefer?"

She considered this for a moment. "I hope you stay." she said quietly, biting her lip like this was a secret that she wasn't sure she should've shared.

"Then that's what I'll do."

 


	2. Memory part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LONGER CHAPTER THIS TIME!!!  
> YAY!
> 
> CAPSLOOOOOOOCK!!!

The second time was early in the morning. She could kind of see, too, but only barely.

She was still very scared by it, but this time she at least understood what was happening. There were a couple of problems, though.

 

She was naked, for one -  only wearing her panties and her bra.

For another thing, her left ankle was throbbing. She had twisted it pretty badly a week ago, which is why she was in the infirmary in the first place.

Percy also wasn't there. This could be easily fixed - but at the cost of her dignity. He was, at some point, going to see her like this, but she didn't want it to be like this. She wanted it to be more romantic than this - but she might not have a choice. She'd probably kill herself just trying to get dressed.

 

Percy walked in, and she could almost hear his heartbeat through the floor.

"Don't look at me yet," she ordered him.

"Okay," he agreed, curious why she'd asked him for that.

"Right, first thing's first. I'm blind again, but I can see a little bit this time. I'm going to try not to freak out, so - you do the same," she said, her voice shaking a little as she said it.

"Alright. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I do need you to help me get dressed."

Percy realized what that meant, why she hadn't wanted him to look. "That's -  okay. I won't look if you don't want me to-"

"No, you need to look. I need help getting dressed, seaweed brain." She squinted, trying to see him. "Wait - are you naked Percy?"

"Not really. I have shorts on."

"Those are really short shorts, Percy Jackson," she said teasingly.

"Well you don't exactly have any room to speak," he retorted, his cheeks flushing with blood. "Besides, it's early in the morning and you woke me up. You were more important to me than getting dressed."

"Fair enough. Now come on."

 

 

The shorts she had were no problem. She held onto him for balance as she slipped into them, and she didn't even fall over once, despite her still-throbbing ankle. The shirt was a different story. She reached her arms upward to accommodate the clothing, but her shoulder, which was already injured, didn't like that very much.

She reached up, but felt the muscles in her shoulder seize in pain and dropped her arm, wincing.

"Woah - are you okay?"

She sighed, wishing for once that her boyfriend wasn't so caring. "I'm okay, It's just my shoulder. Let's just get it over with."

She only reached up halfway this time, telling Percy to get it over that arm first. once that was done, it only took a little more work.

Annabeth started pouting when she was fully dressed. "I was hoping for the first time we saw each other like this to be a little more... romantic," she said.

He carefully slid her bead necklace over her head, being careful not to get it caught on her hair.

 "Normal doesn't happen often for us, but I promise it will be more normal than this when ... you know." They both blushed furiously. "And... only when you're ready."

 

She reached for him and gave him a kiss as a reward for being sweet. "I don't deserve a boyfriend like you." She patted her bed, inviting him closer. He swooped up to her and lifted her gently off the earth, laying her on top of him.

"I still can't see very well, Percy," she admonished him. "Don't make me kick your butt."

 He knew she would. "I've got you," he assured her. "You won't fall, I promise."

 

*A few minutes later*

 

Joey had stopped by the Apollo cabin and woken up Will Solace, who walked in about 10 minutes later. He smiled. People loved catching them in beautiful moments like this one: the blonde just laying there with her head propped up against her boyfriend, so peaceful. It wasn't like they were without problems, though: Annabeth was still sort-of blind, from the milkiness of her eyes, and Percy was only wearing a very small bathing suit, probably meant for a younger kid (He didn't want to know).

"Hello?" Annabeth called, hearing him approaching.

"It's Will," he called. "Joey woke me up and told me I should come and take a look."

"Do you have to?" Percy called, enjoying the moment. Will would feel terrible if he spoiled that.

 

"She doesn't have to move," He told them, "I just need to see her eyes."

Annabeth looked relieved, like she wanted to be just as lazy as Percy did, which didn't happen often.

He knelt down next to them and looked at her eyes, their corners and centers, trying to get a feel for whatever was going on.

"It's actually not that bad, relatively speaking," He knew he'd get his butt kicked if he said otherwise, but it was true. "She'll have about half of her normal sight."

She looked like she felt relieved about this, but he couldn't tell very well with the milky-eyes thing.

"I obviously can't let let you go climbing or anything like that, but I think you should go and take a walk around the camp, maybe even go to a few of your classes if you feel like it. Try not to put too much weight on that ankle though; it's still got a ways to go."

He jabbed Percy with his thumb. "Waterboy here can accompany you and make sure you stay out of trouble."

That made Percy laugh, which made Annabeth's head bounce up and down. She crossed her arms and scowled at him. He knew enough to stop.

"That's assuming he stays out of trouble himself," Annabeth replied.

"You can take Joey too, if you think you guys will need him. He doesn't really have anything to do today, and you know how he gets when he's bored."

 

Walking around made Annabeth feel a bit better, but she was still deep in thought. Percy wanted to go to the beach, but Annabeth wasn't in the mood for it, so they were strolling through the wide, flat spaces between the strawberry fields, Percy supporting Annabeth's left side to protect her already-damaged ankle. It was cold out, since the sun hadn't risen over the trees yet, and Percy had loaned Annabeth his sweater.

 

Percy noticed her face. "Whatcha thinking about?" he asked her.

"Uh, nothing," She replied. "Just thinking."

"Oh-kay," he rolled his eyes lightly, knowing she was hiding something. "Tell me when you're ready."

This annoyed her a bit, because he could always tell when she was trying to keep it to herself.  _I might as well tell him, though_ , she thought.

She began to explain. "I'm been thinking about all these stupid injuries, and how they're stopping me from having any fun."

She continued. "I'm also thinking about how much you're taking care of me lately," she said, "Even when it hurts you."

"You're more important to me than anything else," he responded, "So it isn't that hard to do all this stuff for you."

She blushed and smiled a little bit, thinking about how she woke him up in the middle of the night.

"Also about... what you said."

"What- oh, that." He blushed as well, so they both looked like they'd eaten chili peppers. "Yeah, me too."

 

Annabeth sighed. "You deserve it, seaweed brain. And I really want to be with you... like that." She blushed even more. "I really do. Lately, I've just been having so many problems, and it's messing up our relationship."

Annabeth wanted to start doing stuff with him even more than he knew. She'd been wanting to be close to him like that ever since the start of that month - even before that, really. Now that she was 16, her hormones had started going crazy, and she was constantly thinking about Percy- and good ways and in more naughty ones. She wanted him bad, and she would already have him, if not for these stupid injuries.

 "I can wait as long as I need to," he said back.

"I'll be ready when you are, wise girl. I'm not going to push you into it."

The thought made her happier, but she still didn't feel very good.

 

"Hey," he looked at her with his puppy-dog eyes, "Show me a smile."

She smiled a little bit, wanting to make him happy after failing him and herself physically due to her injuries. "I'm sorry Percy. All these issues are just really bothering me."

"Well - tell me how I can help you with them. I hate to see you sad like this."

She kissed his cheek and went back to feeling sad. "Just keep being amazing. The sooner this is over, the sooner we can start having fun again. And the sooner we can start ... you know."

"I know." Percy replied gently. Annabeth leaned on him more heavily, wanting to give him what he deserved, but not being able to.

 

"How's your shoulder?"

 

She moved it out of curiosity, not sure how it was. She didn't feel any real pain, aside from an annoying twinge. "It feels better, but I should ask Will anyway. He'll know if it's actually healing."

"Yep. I bet you'll be fine by tomorrow. He'll probably insist you stay in the infirmary for two more nights, though."

"Awwww," Annabeth fake-whined. "Will you at least stay with me, seaweed brain?"

"Of course I will," he said, "Even though it will be terribly hard."

"How?"

"Well," he said, tickling her right side through the sweater, "It'll be hard not doing this all the time."

She giggled and squirmed, swatting his hands away, trying desperately to escape the clutches of this evil man without collapsing onto the ground. "Uh-uh! None of that, Mr. Jackson," She teased him, pointing her finger when she could without him grabbing it. "If you want to have any fun at all once I'm healed, then you'll be on your best behavior."

"Yes Ma'am," he laughed. He gently pulled her against his side, putting his arm back around her; She had no problem with this, leaning her head against his shoulder and pressing against him even tighter. She loved her boyfriend for trying to cheer her up.

"What would you build here at camp? If you had the chance, I mean?"

She sighed, thinking of how fun designing the new cabins had been. "I'd build... Hmm," she said, thinking hard.

"Maybe some statues to put in the forests? I've always thought it was too gloomy in there."

"Statues of the gods?" Percy continued.

She nodded. "Gods and heroes. Maybe even some modern-day half-bloods, like Ethan Nakamura, or Charles Beckendorf."

Percy nodded. "Those guys deserve to be remembered. They both made a huge difference."

"Who knows?" Annabeth ruffled his hair with her left uninjured arm, "Maybe I'll even design a statue of you."

"Naw," Percy smiled, "You'd be hacking it apart every time I did something dumb."

She laughed, like he'd really made a good joke. "Yeah, that's true. I've seen first-hand how dumb you can be. Remember the time you got yourself blown up?"

He decided then and there that he was going to make her laugh more often. "And the time when I insulted Polyphemus?"

"I still can't believe you couldn't come up with a better insult."

"Hey, I thought it sounded pretty good!" He mock-retorted.

"Smelly bucket of nose-drool." She giggled lightly and pushed his waist. "You're a smelly bucket of nose-drool!"

"I thought I was a seaweed brain!"

"A brain and a nose aren't even the same thing," she laughed heartily this time, not holding back, "You're both of them at once."

"How come I get all the nicknames?" He whined.

"I told you I was never going to make things easy for you," she reminded him.

 "Oh, okay," he retorted, "I'll get you for that one later."


	3. Memory, Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot.
> 
> *It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes*
> 
> WARNING-NAUGHTY WORDS AND EXPLICIT SCENES!!!

After dinner, Percy went over to the infirmary with his pajamas and a fresh set of clothes for Annabeth packed in a bag.

He got changed, And then helped Annabeth while she changed. He served as a handhold whiled she pulled up her pajama pants, and as an occasional elbow rest as she slowly (and with much wincing) got her shirt on. He liked doing these kinds of tasks for whatever reason; it may have been embarrassing for both of them, but he loved the feeling of helping Annabeth, doing something that she appreciated.

Annabeth looked frustrated. Her arms were shaking and she looked a bit pale. He thought back to their walk through the fields, but he couldn't remember what she'd be angry about. His ADHD wasn't exactly helping, either.

"Ugh!" She through up her hands in frustration. When she looked at him, he thought he was dead meat.

"Are you- feeling okay, Wise Girl?" He asked carefully.

"Percy, I want to do something physical with you... like, you know... but I don't know what I'd even do!" She looked really frustrated.

"Wait... Like now? Tonight?" He was practically shocked out of his skin.

She blushed at the reply, probably more than a little embarrassed. "Yes, Perseus," she answered sharply. "The problem is, I don't really know about anything other than sex. I mean... in that category."

"You don't?" Percy asked. Annabeth was usually the expert on every topic in every class at camp, so for her to be unfamiliar with a topic like this was strange.

She blushed again, but bravely continued, even with her boyfriend's stupidity.

She bit her lip. "I know you want to... do it with me, Percy, but... I just don't think I can or should while I'm hurt."

Sighing, she finished, "I'm sorry - you deserve better."

"Hold on, Annabeth," Percy said. "I already told you- we'll wait as long as you want to. What matters to me is that you are happy, and healthy, and safe."

"Thank you for that." She looked genuinely relieved, but she was still in a sexy mood. She needed a way to blow off steam.

"And - there are plenty of other options if you're not ready for actual sex yet," He finished.

"Like... what?" She asked, curious now. There was the Annabeth he knew: always ready to discover something or learn something new.

 

"I can't..." He sighed. "I don't remember the names. Maybe I could show you?" He smacked his own forehead. "No, of course not," he scolded himself, "that's stu-"

Annabeth had put her hand over his mouth, silencing him. "Show me," she instructed.

 

Percy was fairly sure he'd stay concious for the next few millennia. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't want to do anything that might bother you, or accidentally hurt you."

"I trust you, Seaweed Brain. I know you'd never hurt me on purpose, and if you do hurt me accidentally, I forgive you. But no... no looking at... my, uh... lower half yet, okay?" she said. "None of that until we actually..."

"As long as you're really sure."

"I am. I need this, Percy."

Alright; Here goes nothing."

 

He put his hand on her stomach softly, and began to slowly trail it downward. She shivered at first, but that subsided after a minute. He reached her belly button and did a lap around the edge of it with his finger, making her breathe more slowly and easily. This was Percy; She could trust him.

He continued ever slowly downward, slipping his hand past the waistband of her panties, reaching the area just above her center. Annabeth always shaved herself completely bare - she didn't like how itchy the hair could get. Percy loved it, only thinking of how amazingly beautiful she was.

He stopped just above the start of her slit, waiting for permission to continue. Annabeth nodded to him, ready for whatever came next.

He slowly slid his fingertips across her incredibly sensitive clit, over her most sacred place, past her asshole. She took a quick breath in at the sudden sensation. He did a loop and started back up to her clit, skirting around it and brushing it every now and then. Annabeth was extremely wet - Percy didn't get to see between her legs yet, but he could tell just from how easily his fingers glided between her legs. He wasn't trying to tease her; He remembered that she wished it were more romantic, and Percy wanted more than anything to make her happy. The problem was, Annabeth was hornier than hell, and she desperately needed release.

"Percy," she said, "I know I said that I wanted it to be romantic, but it doesn't need to be this time, since we're not actually..."

He got the message and nodded.

He slowly brushed across her clit for the third time, and then slowly began to gently rub it. The girl above him gasped quietly, floating in a timeless sea of wonder and beauty as her handsome, wonderful, amazing boyfriend pleasured her.

"Oh, Percy," she moaned, "Oh, don't stop. So good."

"I won't, Wise Girl." He replied, beginning to roll her clit between his forefinger and thumb. She moaned his name again.

 "Wow Sea-weed brain," she said dis-jointedly, "You're re - ally good ahh- this."

"I hope so," he told her.

He flicked her clit and she gasped loudly, moaning curses in Ancient Greek.

He kept it up, rubbing her clit and then flicking it every once in a while. After a while, he decided to try something different. He moved his hand away for a moment and Annabeth groaned in frustration.

"Why did you sto - ahh!" Percy had experimentally put his index finger into her pussy, and from Annabeth's reaction, it must have felt fantastic. He began to move it in and out rhythmically, making her moan in time with his finger. She began to involuntarily buck her hips in time to his thrusts, which percy thought was both hot and incredibly cute.

"Fas - ter," she begged breathlessly, "hard - er, pl-ease."

He thruster his finger in harder, going faster, but it seemed like she needed a little more. He took his other hand and began to rub and flick her clit at the same time.

"Oh GODS, YES percy! YES, yes yes, don't stop," she cried out, getting closer and closer with every few thrusts.

Percy added another finger into her cunt and thrusted them into her even harder then ever before.

She was basically riding his fingers now as she got closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh god-s, Percy, I'm gon - na-" 

Percy felt her walls clamp down on his fingers as Annabeth orgasmed harder than he would've thought possible. She shuddered over and over, yet she didn't make a sound. A half-minute later, she relaxed, releasing the breath she'd been holding. She smiled and gave a breathless laugh, then went back to panting.

Percy laid down on the bed next to her and pressed himself against her, but she pushed him away gently.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Sorry, not *breath* yet," she replied, "Too sweaty. Maybe in a *breath* minute."

She pulled her pants off the rest of the way, and pulled her panties back up. At some point they'd both been pulled down to her ankles.

"Here, help me *breath*get my shirt off *breath*."

He pulled her shirt over her head carefully, supporting her arm just above the elbow.

"You want some water?" He asked, worried about her again.

She nodded her head yes, and he grabbed her water bottle. Handing it to her, he noticed how much more relaxed she seemed. Her arms looked less shaky, and her skin looked less pale. In fact she was almost glowing, her skin was so radiant.

She noticed him staring. "What?"

"You look better - like... more healthy than you did before. Maybe more beautiful, if that's even possible."

"Huh," she said, handing her water bottle back to him. "I guess I need to do this more often."

He could almost see the brilliant afterglow she was experiencing, so much dopamine in her blood that she'd probably never be sad again. That didn't exactly hurt his mood, either.

"You can probably come and lay down beside me now."

"Yay!"He cried happily, making her smile even more. They laid down, and Percy snuggled against her, his hands around her now-cool stomach. "So did you like that?"

"Are you kidding me? That was amazing!" She rubbed her head against his chest affectionately.

"I just did what I thought would feel good, that's all." Percy didn't want to take credit; To him, this was all about Annabeth.

 "You did amazing, Percy," she told him "I'll have to figure out how to repay the favor sometime soon."

"You don't have to," he mumbled into her hair. "Just keep being wonderful."

She snuggled up against him, and they fell asleep the minute they closed their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out a lot better than even I expected!
> 
> I will be making changes and adding to it, as is my style, so remember to come back and re-read it every once in a while!
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> -Whitejj01


	4. Emotion, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth's destroyed ankle puts her in the infirmary for another week. Needless to say, it doesn't make her happy - but she has Percy to keep her company; maybe even some other friends.

Annabeth looked at Chiron, her face scared and questioning.

 

"It's what the mortals call a compound fracture," he told her. "The bone is broken in 10 places, to say nothing of the ligaments that hold it there."

"Can't she just eat some ambrosia?" Percy asked, sitting beside her and holding her hand.

"Oh, she will," Chiron Replied, "But healing an injury of this particular kind takes a while, because there are so many different things to heal."

"How-" she winced, and Percy held her hand tighter. "How long will it take to heal?"

"At least another week,maybe more," Chiron told her, "I'm sorry my dear, but until it heals, I can't recommend any kind of significant movement. Especially not walking."

He looked at percy again. "Why don't you go and gather her things from her bunk?"

He applied an extra layer to her cast to make it sword-proof. Once he was satisfied, Annabeth was moved to the special room, where she could stay overnight. It was a medium-sized room, sort of like the athena cabin, with a map of the camp on the wall and a comfortable adjustable bed in the center.

"I'll go and get your things," Percy said, "don't move."

"Ha, ha," she replied, mildly amused.

 

10 minutes later, percy came back with some bags. She'd been a little nervous about Seaweed Brain packing panties and bras for her, but her fear went away when she saw how well he'd done.

"Your clothes are in here, okay?" he told her. "And the blueprints and sketchbook from your bed are in here."

"Seaweed brain?" she asked, "I'll- I'll probably need your help to get dressed again."

"Of course I'll help- of course," he said. "I helped last time, didn't I?"

Over the next day, percy and her cabin mates (but mostly Percy) helped her move her stuff into the room.

 

 

That night, as percy helped her out of her jeans, he said, "Chiron says you're healing well."

"Yeah? I hope I- aah!" she gasped in pain, making percy jump.

He went to her ankle. Her jeans had gotten bunched up and were pressing on the cast. He pulled them back up for her and she stopped crying out, but she still moaned.

"Oh, it still hurts, it still hurts," she said, struggling to stay calm.

"It's alright-just hold on," he told her hurriedly. He called for Chiron, who saw what was happening. he punched a hole in the cast, right were the pressure was highest, and re-sealed it with a more breathable gauze.

 

Annabeth took a long breath, her eyes still watering, silently thanking her boyfriend.

"She should be fine now, aside from some moodiness," Chiron said to percy as he cantered out, "feed her these ambrosia cubes and make sure she drinks some water, too."

Percy went back to Annabeth's side. He brushed away a tear that had rolled down her cheek. "Here, nibble on this," he said, putting one of the ambrosia cubes in her hand. She dropped it, turning away from the god food.

"Annabeth, please," he pleaded, " Chiron says you need to eat one-"

"NO!!" she yelled at him, angry for no good reason. She turned away from him. After a minute, he saw her shoulder shake slightly. It was happening again. His wise girl was crying.

"Hey," he said in soothing tone, "It's okay." He rounded the bed and kneeled down next to her.

 

He brushed her hair away from her face, trying to look sure of what he said. "It's alright."

"I di-didn't mean-it," she snuffled, stuttering like people do after they cry, "I-I'm so-sorry pe-ercy."

"No, no," he reassured her, "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it."

He softly stroked her golden-blonde hair, her tears now falling more slowly.

He laid down next to her on the bed, putting her head against the crook of his arm. He could feel her breath hitch after each sob, and he had to be careful to avoid touching her ankle.

Holding her close to him, he whispered, " _It's okay_ ," his thumbs rubbing her shoulders softly. " _It's okay_."

"I'm- So-rry," She said, "I just... Do-on't know why I-I did that."

That sparked an idea in Percy's kelp-covered brain. "I think I do," He said soothingly.

"Hu-h?"

"You did it because you were afraid, and tired, and in pain." He held her a little tighter, wrapping one arm around her. "It's okay. Anyone else would've done the same thing."

She sniffed. "I- Don't know," she said. "I fee-l like there's something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know- maybe it's being cooped up in here."

"Well, I'll be here," He responded.

"I know," she told him. "I just wish there were some other people, too."

 

When he woke up the next morning, Annabeth's head was still on his stomach. he laid there, thinking about how wonderful and beautiful she was.

 

**Annabeth**

She slowly woke up to the feeling of percy's stomach moving up and own slowly and peacefully.

"Morning Wise Girl."

She turned her head to look at him, but he didn't want her taking too much effort, so he moved his head around to be closer to hers.

She kissed him. "Morning Seaweed Brain."

She realized that she had never changed out of her jeans. "Percy, I never finished changing. could you please- help me?"

"yeah, of course."

She pushed her jeans down to her knees, and percy guided them the rest of the way, past the cast and her ankle.

 

Percy had been allowed special privileges in order to help Annabeth with her daily activities. He would help her find a specific blueprint out of her bag, or he would bring her a meal, or he would help her remove and put on her clothes. As soon as the bone re-set, Chiron said, she could try to walk, but "Only if percy is there to assist you."

He'd almost stopped leaving the ward entirely, so that he could focus all his energy on helping her.

Most of the time, though, she'd tell him to come lay beside her and just be with her. He'd rub her shoulder, and compliment her work, But he'd learned not to get close to her waist, where if he bumped her, he might accidentally move her ankle.


	5. Emotion, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth's ankle continues to heal slowly, and she gets some visitors.

**Annabeth**

 

"Okay- Go ahead," Percy said.

I slowly started to walk forward, and then I stumbled.

 

I saw the ground rushing up to meet me, but I never quite got there, thanks to Percy.

He helped me back up onto the crutches I'd gotten last saturday. I'd been in the infirmary for a total of five days now.

"Are you alright?" He asked, protective as usual.

I nodded.

"You want to keep going?"

She sighed. This was my fourth attempt to walk on her own, and it was exhausting every time I did it.

"Maybe not right now."

 

"I don't know," he said. "Chiron said you had to-"

"Is this really my choice then!?" I lashed out.

Percy held out his hands in an _I - Surrender_ gesture.

I took a breath and looked at the ground, ashamed. "I'm sorry Percy."

"It's okay, Wise girl."

"No, it's not," I shot back, angry at myself and my own actions. "It's not okay that I keep doing this. I need to stop, and I need to keep going to get better, like Chiron says."

 He came over and wrapped arms around me gently from behind. "I think you're already getting stronger. Three days ago, it was too painful to move, and now you can almost walk again."

She blushed from the compliments. "That's just the ambrosia working."

He shrugged, lifting my shirt six inches. "If you say so. But I think we should go at whatever pace you decide." 

Kissing my head sweetly, he backed up and went around to face me. "Now, what do you want to do?"

 

I sighed. "I know it's selfish and stupid, but I want to go lay down. This really tires me out."

He nodded patiently, another 'brilliant' idea ready. "Alright; hold on!"

He scooped me up as gently as he could and carried me out of the room.

"Seaweed brain!" I whacked him on the head. "What about the crutches? I need them!"

"Then I'll go back and get them in a minute. I just thought you might want to get there a little faster."

"Perseus Jackson!" I yelled, "you wanted to get there faster!"

"Well, that too, but-"

"As soon as my ankle is fixed, I'm going to kick you right in the - ooph!", as Percy  plopped me down on the bed.

"One minute," he said, and dashed back into the other room to get my crutches.

Sometimes he really just acted like a doofus.

He ran back in with the crutches and set them beside the bed.

"Next time, ask before you carry me off, kelp head," I admonished.

"Sorry," he said. "I just didn't think you would mind, that's all."

"Well, think a little harder next time." I knew he was just trying to keep me happy, but I was still moody.

"I will, I promise." 

He went around to the other side of the bed and laid down next to me. I tried to roll over and look at him, but I almost crushed him in the process. 

"Ow!" he said, "That's my hand!"

"Sorry," I grumbled, still a little angry with him. I carefully re-situated myself, waving away his hand, and rolled over properly this time.

"So," He said, "I did have another brilliant idea, but I'm not sure you'd like it."

"Well, what is it?"

He fidgeted with his hands. "You said before that you wished you had some other visitors. Right?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Alright then; hold on," he said, jumping up and going outside.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I called after him. I was really beginning to detest not being able to walk.

 

A minute later, he came back in with two of our friends in tow.

"Jason? Piper? How come you guys aren't at Camp Jupiter?"

Jason shrugged. "Percy sent us a message saying you were lonely and you wanted more company, so we came out to see you."

"That was so sweet of you!" I said, smiling now.

"I don't know," Jason said, "I think it was sweet of _Percy_."

 

And when I really thought about it, it was. Over the last few days, he'd been giving everything to support me, and without any sort of love in return. I hadn't really noticed it; I was just too moody and too preoccupied with my injury to care - but Percy had been an angel from the moment I broke my ankle, falling off of that stupid lava wall. I felt really terrible for not rewarding him, or showing him some kind of return for his affection.

"Yeah," I mumbled to nobody in particular. "I guess it was."

A thoughtful silence permeated the room.

"So... How are you?" Jason strolled over. "Are you healing quickly?"

"I wish I knew for sure," I replied. "Every time Chiron and Percy talk about it, I seem to be asleep."

"You're healing well, but it's taking a little longer than Chiron thought," Percy answered, smiling awkwardly. "That's what he told me, anyway."

"Yeah, well, I hope it's true."

 

I talked with Jason and Piper for a while, Percy standing beside the bed, just in case.

When I started to feel sleepy,  I said goodbye-for-now and lay back on the bed.

"Do you want any more pillows?" Percy asked sweetly, seeing me yawning.

"I want you to come over here and lay down with me, Mr. Angel," I replied teasingly.

"Alright."

"Thank you for being an angel today, Percy. I'm sorry I didn't say it earlier."

"It's alright- you don't always have to say it."

"But you were-" I yawned, "-You _were_ an angel!"

"If you say so, then I suppose you must be right."

I laughed, snuggling against him."I'm always right, seaweed brain." Then I frowned. "Except for when I get angry at you."

"Well, sometimes I deserve it," he replied gently. "I can be pretty dumb sometimes."

"That's true, but most of the time you don't deserve it. I should start telling you how great you're doing more often."

"Just being here in this spot with you - that's enough for me, Annabeth."

I kissed his nose as a reward. "You're so sweet sometimes. From now on, I'll try and give you more affection for being such a great boyfriend. You deserve it."

 He rubbed my back with one hand. "Only if you feel like you're up to it."

"I am, silly! That's why I said it. I'm going to give you more affection from now on, and that's a promise, okay?"

"Okay," He replied, probably tired as well. "That makes me happy."

I yawned again, practically delirious at this point. "It does?"

"Definitely." He said soothingly. "Now let's close our eyes, okay?"

"'Kay," I yawned again." I love you Percy."

He softly pulled me against him, seeming to soak up all of my worry and anger and leave me contented. "I love you too, Annabeth."

 

And for once I didn't dream at all.

 


	6. Emotion, Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth isn't the only one dealing with problems.

**Percy**

 

Annabeth's ankle was almost totally healed, and I hadn't slept in the same bed as her in three days, which sucked, because it meant I had horrible nightmares.

Today she would get to test her strength like she'd been begging to do ever since she broke it. Capture the flag might have been a bit much for her, especially with a fairly weak ankle and quite a lot of hormone craziness at the same time.

And yet, as I watched her whirl and parry a blade that would've dented my helmet and knocked me clean out, I thought she was doing okay.

"Thanks," I said, understanding that now wasn't exactly the time for a kiss.

She was blinking tears out of her eyes. "Is it hurting you?" I asked, wanting to make sure she was okay.

"No, I'm fine." She sniffed. "It's just stupid hormones making me cry. I'm okay."

"Alright then." I ran ahead and beckoned for her to follow, which she did only a little slower than me. 

She tapped a guy on the shoulder, and when he spun around, she smacked the pommel of her knife into his helmet, and he fell like a pile of matchsticks.

"You're doing really well," I said. "We could probably slow down if you wanted to."

"No thanks," she replied quietly. "I've spent more then enough time lately at a full stop."

"Alright, but remember, if it starts to hurt-"

"-Then stop immediately," she said, finishing my sentence. "I know, seaweed brain. I was there too when Will said it over and over again. Now come on."

We continued to sneak forward until we came to the heart of the fighting- our team had almost captured the other team's flag.

"Think we should help?" I asked.

"Yep," she said.

We charged into the fray, Annabeth slashing at every red team camper in sight. What made me proud was that the defeated red team campers who were laying on the ground watched Annabeth in amazement. A couple of them, Hermes kids, looked over at me and gave me a thumbs up. "She's doing really great!" They stage-whispered to me.

The whole camp knew about Annabeth's injury, and everybody was doing something to help support her while she healed. Even the Ares kids had stopped picking fights at one point so they could take care of her chores for her. That made me proud.

 

After the game had been won, Annabeth and I ate dinner together at the Athena table. "So Percy," one of her half-sisters said, "you're doing a really great job taking care of Annabeth. I bet she's going to find some big way to reward you once she's fully healed."

The other kids at the table started whispering to themselves excitedly.

Annabeth nodded, but I just shrugged. "It's alright with me either way. Just her being healed will be enough of - aagh!"

I felt like I'd taken a knife straight through my brain, my head pounding and aching, and then, just as quickly as it had started, it was over.

"Percy! Percy, are you okay? What happened?" Annabeth peppered me with questions. The entire Athena table was looking at me, probably wondering the same thing.

"I - I don't know, but I feel alright now. Ugh."

"Are you sure?" She grabbed my head, moving it around to look for any obvious signs of damage.

"Yeah, I'm okay Annabeth." I said, laughing a little bit at the way she rotated my skull around and fussed over me. I let her examine me for another second, and then she released my head.

"Alright," she said doubtfully, "But tonight you'll let Will check it out, right?"

"Yes, I promise I Will," I soothed.

"Ba-dum-tss," went one of the Athena girls, and the guys at the table chuckled a little. Most of them rolled their eyes and just smiled.

"Ha - ha. Very funny, you guys," Annabeth joined the eye-rollers. "Now let him eat; He's got to keep up his strength too, even though he isn't hurt."

 

**Third-Person POV**

 

 Joey shook her shoulder, trying to wake her up. "Annabeth, wake up! C'mon!"

She sat bolt upright in her bed. "What's going on, Joey?" It was dark out, probably about one in the morning.

"It's Percy! He's..."

 But Annabeth had already raced out of the infirmary as fast as she could manage, still in her pajamas. When she got to the Poseidon cabin, limping slightly, she saw two people standing outside. They were Clarisse and Nico, who she hadn't even known was at camp.

"You'd better get in there and help, Chase," Clarisse said, jabbing her thumb towards the door.

She didn't need any further prompting. She opened the door and walked through, to find Percy with his sword pointing at Chiron.

"Oh, good," he said breathlessly, riptide almost touching his throat. "We thought-" he swallowed carefully, "-that you might be able to help."

"Percy? What's wrong?" She tried to step closer, but his blade flashed to her side, now pointing at her stomach. There was a scared light in his eyes, like he'd seen something terrible, and he was breathing heavily, like he had just run ten miles.

What was going on? Annabeth didn't know. Did it have anything to do with what had happened earlier?

Then she began to notice the little details: how much his hand was shaking, how his forehead was covered in sweat, the tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Percy?" She said, taking a cautious step closer. Percy's arm quivered even more now, his breathing starting to become ragged.

"Annabeth?" He said into thin air, as if he couldn't see her.

She took another step closer, and another, but she still hadn't been impaled.

"Percy, it's okay, she soothed. "I'm here; It's alright." She thought she understood why he was acting this way.

"Annabeth?" He said again. She stepped to one side of the blade, and this time, it didn't follow her. She continued to take small steps forward, until she could reach out and touch him. Then she slowly wrapped her hand around Percy's, and she felt his grip on his sword weaken. "It's okay," she promised. Slowly, his shaking hand let go of the blade. It dropped into her hand and shrank back into a pen, and she put it on the floor and kicked it away towards Chiron.

Percy was almost sobbing now, his breathing ragged and uneven.

She held out her arms. "Come here," she said soothingly.

He dropped his arms and hugged her as if the world was falling apart. His head rested on her shoulder, breath hitching every few seconds.

She stroked his hair. "It's okay, seaweed brain. It was just dream. It was just a dream."

Chiron sighed. "I'll talk with you outside in a minute, if you don't mind. I need to think for a moment."

"Okay," she replied. Chiron walked back outside to give them some privacy.

She continued to stroke his hair, wanting nothing more than to comfort him. "What happened, Percy?"

"It was about you," he said between sniffs, "You were hurt and there were Arai all around us- they said you were 'beyond help', and I just felt so angry, but then they attacked me, and..."

"And you woke up?" She asked.

 

 

He nodded into her shoulder without making any noise, like a scared little kid.

"I thought- that Chiron and you and Clarisse and Nico were all Arai, but I heard your voice, and then I saw you-" he sobbed again, "So I dropped my sword."

"Yeah," Annabeth soothed, "that must have been really scary." She hated knowing he was feeling like this.

Percy sobbed again, still terrified.

"I'm here now," she told him softly, rubbing his back with her other hand. "Nothing's gonna hurt you. I promise. You're safe here with me."

 

She went outside and explained what had happened to Chiron. He said that he'd been awake (listening to Dean Martin) and he'd heard Percy scream. He'd gone to investigate, and Percy had gotten up and pointed his sword at him.

She'd asked Chiron to let them sleep together to drive away the nightmares, and he had reluctantly agreed. They would be allowed to until she was fully healed, but after that, they would have to take another look at the problem. They might still get to sleep together after that, but Chiron said he couldn't guarantee it.

 

That night, as Percy walked back to the infirmary with his girlfriend supporting him, he didn't know what to do.

"I'm supposed to be helping you," he said, his voice still wobbly and uneven. "And here you are, dragging  _me_ back to the infirmary."

She smiled at him, knowing how he felt - it was how she he had felt for a week and a half. "It's my turn to carry you now. You've carried me enough, kelp head."

"Annabeth, I just keep having all these problems. What if it gets worse? I love you, but if I start to drag you down, then-"

"-Then I'll go down with you," she promised. She wasn't ever going to leave her seaweed brain. "We're never getting separated again, remember?"

"But-"

"No buts! You promised me!" She went from comforting to stormy in the blink of an eye.

Percy looked down at his shoes, his eyes watering again, and Annabeth took a deep breath.

 

"I'm sorry, Percy," she said. "I didn't mean to get angry with you."

"-'s okay," he said sadly.

She wanted to cry too now.

"I'm sorry, baby." She held him tighter, rubbing his shoulder as they walked/stumbled back toward the infirmary. A sad, melancholy song played in her head; her heart felt like it was withering in her chest.

"I felt that way all week, Percy." She fiddled with the string of the hoodie that he'd loaned her.

She turned to look at him. "You never would have walked away from me, would you?"

"No - never," he replied.

She held his face in her warm hands. "Then stop asking me to just... abandon you," she said, "I Never Will. No matter what. I would rather die." 

He nodded. "Alright, Annabeth. I won't ask any more."

 

Arriving back at her bed, Percy seemed reluctant to sit. Annabeth knew what to do.

She went around him and pulled back the sheets.

"Come lay down, seaweed brain," she said gently. She put her hand on the small of his back, over his Achilles Spot, and slowly helped him toward the mattress.

He laid down, huddling under the still-warm blankets, shrinking away from the comparative cold of the outside world.

Annabeth pulled the sheets and blankets over him.

" _There_ we go," she soothed, like a mother tucking in her child.

She got into bed beside him and pressed herself lightly against him, sharing her body warmth. She reached around and rubbed his back with one hand. "It's okay now," she told him softly. "Nothing can hurt us as long as we're together - not even nightmares."

Percy felt warm and comfortable, like a little kid in his bed after some cookies and warm milk. "Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you... would you really rather die than leave me?"

She nodded. "I love you. Of course."

There were a few moments of quiet, and then Percy started up again.

"Annabeth?" he asked, sounding a bit sleepy himself.

She almost got annoyed, but she stopped herself. "Yes, Percy?" she said gently.

"I think, someday, you're going to be a really great mother."

The thought nearly shocked her out of her skin.

It had been in the back of her mind since Gaea's defeat, but she hadn't really thought about it until now. She thought about growing up with him and celebrating birthdays together, getting... Married. Getting pregnant and having kids - with Percy. Gods, what a wonderful thought. She could almost see him chasing a little boy around their house, the boy waving his toy sword.

"I think you're going to make a really great dad, Percy. Someday."

He relaxed almost completely, pressing himself closer to her. "I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too." She felt so peaceful, like time itself had stopped at exactly this moment just for them. Like the universe could not be more perfect and complete. "Goodnight, Percy. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, wise girl," he said softly, and he and Annabeth drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
